This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Passive entry systems for vehicles are provided on some vehicles to permit a vehicle user who is in possession of the vehicle key to simply pull the door handle and open the door without the need to introduce the key into a keyhole in the door. The key fob is typically equipped with an electronic device that communicates with the vehicle's on-board control system to authenticate the user. When the user pulls the outside door handle to indicate that he/she wishes entry into the vehicle, an electric actuator associated with a door-mounted closure latch assembly is actuated to release a latch mechanism so as to open the door. The outside door handle may also be equipped with a switch that triggers the electric actuator. The latch mechanism may also be mechanically released from inside the vehicle since the inside door handle is connected to an inside release mechanism associated with the closure latch assembly. In some jurisdictions, however, there are regulations that govern the degree of connection provided by the inside release mechanism between the inside door handle and the latch mechanism (particularly for a rear door, where children may be the occupants).
Many modern closure latch assemblies provide various power-operated features including power release, power lock, power child lock as well as double pull inside release arrangements. While commercially-available closure latch assemblies are satisfactory to meet operational and regulatory requirements, a need still exists to advance the technology to provide closure latch assemblies having reduced complexity and packaging while providing the desired power-operated features previously mentioned.